Morley
by Luves Everthing
Summary: When Morley comes to collect on his deal, what would Claire stop at to protect her friend, and, more importantly Shane?
1. We have a deal

*AN – this is my first real story, and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing yet, so bear with me please. Also, please be kind in the reviews, (but that doesn't mean you have to like my stories).*

Another day at school had finished, yet Claire had no comprehensible idea what she had learnt, if anything. After a quick stop at the coffee shop, Common Grounds, where her house mate and best friend worked, Eve Rosser, she headed back to the Glass House. Relative safety in comparison to wandering the streets of Morganville after nightfall.

Pushing open the door, she didn't grasp that she was actually walking into a fistfight until the first punch hit her on the shoulder. Only then, did she realise that one of the evermore frequent Glass House brawls had been occurring, until she got in the way, and both of her male housemates fell over themselves to apologize. She quickly persuaded them she really was fine, made her way to the kitchen and walked into a person that threw her straight back through the door.

A vampire person.

Morley.

The vampire person that currently wanted to sign her friends in a month long contract for their blood.

Michael's vampire reflexes were faster than even her boyfriends. But they both picked her up and looked to the kitchen with an almost palpable sense of doom. They all knew what this must have meant. Their allocated month was nearing its end. And Morley and his crew of vampires that rocked the homeless vibe had come to collect.

Both Michael and Shane looked to Claire, the smart one. And she turned and looked at Morley. 'We all know what you are here for, but I don't have them. I can't get them. You can't get them. Nobody has the kind of sway you need to get those passes. I do, however, have another deal, better than the one we previously offered.'

'Continue' Morley said, almost inaudibly. By this point, Claire knew she had his attention.

'You can have me, for a month. I will be yours, on one condition, maybe two depending on what you'd call a condition' Throughout her speech Morley's eyes were growing, whilst both Michael and Shane were desperately trying to shut her up, for they both knew what she was playing at.

'Firstly, what do you mean by you will be mine?'

'I will stay with you, doing whatever you need done, for an entire month'

'Name your conditions, and I shall make up my mind. Also, being generous, I shall allow you three conditions. Choose wisely'

'Michael, Shane, I need you to leave. I can't do this with you both here.' They left, silently fuming, but they left. 'Now, my three conditions. One: you don't kill me or turn me. Two: you leave me and my friends alone for the rest of your stay in Morganville, however long that may be. Finally: you have me, not your crew. I will not be shared, I am giving myself to you, and you only. Is that to your liking?'

'It is acceptable. We have a deal.'

What Claire hadn't realised whilst she was signing away a month of her life, was that Eve had arrived outside with the boys, and they were currently explaining her predicament to her. So, as Morley finished their deal, Eve burst forth into the room, fists flailing and profanities pouring forth. That was when she realised they were too late. Claire was officially Morley's for a month. And there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Within a minute, Morley had dragged Claire upstairs and had her packing her bags for the month. Her housemates fought, to no avail, against his followers and she remained silent, hoping her silence acted as a guideline to her friends to copy. Surprisingly, Shane broke open the guards and flew himself at Claire, trying to reason with her, to make her see sense, as he put it. He asked repeatedly whether Morley would change his, mind. He screamed at Morley that what he was doing was illegal, that Claire was a minor by law. Morley whispered 'I'm not doing anything you haven't already done. Now, if you wish to see little Claire alive and in one piece after this month, I suggest you shut up and leave'. This last bit was said with more than a hint of sarcasm, Vlaire noted. It worked though. Shane left, taking Eve and Michael with him. She wished he could stay, that she could stay, but that would mean watching him and Eve going through something neither of them had ever wanted. So little, 17 year old Claire protected her 19 year old housemates from an evil, blood sucking monster by giving im her. All because it seemed like a good idea at the time.

*AN – I hope you like it, but it is a work in progress. Please review, as I don't know whether it is any good or not. *


	2. Don't you just luv the cavalry?

*AN – Thank you to those who reviewed (xXxVampChicaxXx & Baka Akuma) and all those who added my story to their favourite list. I honestly didn't expect anywhere near this. Very very big thank yous.*

Unbeknownst to the others in the room, the tell tale tingle down her back alerted Claire to the arrival of someone through the Glass House portal. She glanced over at Michael, hoping that he had felt it to. It was obvious he had.

The bedroom thundered open, hitting the wall so hard it almost went through. A troop of guards stormed in, followed by the ice queen herself. Amelie had come to talk. However, the look in her eyes said otherwise. She glared at the trouble-making Claire and glared at her misguided friends. This was nothing in compare to the look she gave Morley though. It was highly probable people had died because of that look.

When her entrance had been mildly forgotten, Amelie stated, unnecessarily 'You've made a deal with Claire'

'Yes. And that is a problem how? As far as I was aware, her contract with you had ended, and the pin does not cover previous arrangements.'

'You are correct. That does not mean you can pick up and drop humans at your will'

'No? If my memory serves me rightly – and it was only a few minutes ago – Claire herself offered herself in exchange for Miss Rosser and Mr Collins previous deal.'

She turned to Claire. 'Is this true?'

'Of course. Wouldn't you? Actually, you're probably the wrong person to ask.'

'Do you have any motives behind selling yourself to the next vampire you came across?'

'Of course. They're my friends. And, neither of them would ever be happy with the agreement. It would eat away at them for the month. I've just bypassed that, I honestly don't mind. However, I am afraid Mrynin may have to allow me a month's leave'

'You have to be aware that we cannot allow that'

'Why not? You can't expect me to throw them to the sharks?'

'That's not what I'm proposing. I have with me a set of passes for your followers, Morley. Will you accept them and my best regards?'

'No.'


	3. Scream

Claire's heart plummeted. She didn't realise how much she was hoping that Morley would agree. Her life had just flashed before her eyes and she had the dreaded sense that it was just about to get much worse. Just by looking at him, Claire could tell that Shane was suffering the same thing. He was looking forward to Amelie helping them. He never doubted that she could save Claire. As far he was concerned, Amelie needed Claire and couldn't let her go. How she wished he was right at the minute.

Morley's hand curled around her arm, dragging her forcefully away from the life her parents had just given back to her. Eve was crying in the corner, Michael was arguing with Amelie and Shane… Shane was looking at her with such a longing look; she nearly sold him to Morley then and there, purely so they could stay together. But she didn't. She couldn't.

She almost went willingly with Morley. Until she realised that he was just driving round in circles. 'Where are we going?'

'Wherever I want, for the next month, at least. At the moment, I'm quite content with cruising.'

'What am I going to do?

'Nothing. You are just going to do what you are told when I tell you what to do. Ok?'

'Yeah'

'Good. Now, come sit next to me and lean your head away from me'

'I thought I said no biting?'

'Not true. You specifically said no turning or killing, NOT no biting. Now, do as I say before I actually get angry'. She moved. And screamed the rest of the journey, until she could no longer recall what was happening, who she was or what she was doing.

At the Glass House, Shane was yelling. That was no different to usual, except he was yelling at Amelie. 'What the hell? I thought she was your pet? Why couldn't you save her? Do you have any idea what she is now doing for us? We can't let her go through with this!'

'I fear you are forgetting your place, Mr Collins. I am well aware what will happen, which is why my people are currently trailing the limousine. If anything happens, they will help her.'

'Prove it'

'How, Mr Collins? Provoke Morley?'

Just as she said that, a faint scream could be heard, nearer to the centre of town.

'That's her' Shane ran to do the door, trying to get to Claire. Before he could get close, Michael grabbed him and pulled him back. 'Stop, man. Amelie's goons will get her out of there. Trust in the power, just once. If you go out there, what is to stop Morley hurting Claire because you have gone back on the deal?'

'What? That means Amelie's people could just get Claire killed!'


	4. Sometimes the cavalry helps

Amelie's phone rang at a volume almost inaudible by the humans in the room. Fist, one of her guards picked it up, checked the screen and opened it, speaking softly and quickly into the mic end of the phone. Whilst this was going on, Michael's eyebrows were steadily getting higher and higher. The guard then handed the phone to Amelie, mouthing Myrnin.

'What? We are currently rather busy at this time, Myrnin, as you are well aware.' The speaking on the other end of the phone was quick and quiet. 'I'm not sure, Claire did give herself for her friends, and she is quite probably safe, as the deal she set up was very detailed…' Again, the speaking was quick, yet this time it went on for at least a minute. Shane was slowly backing towards the door, as the doorbell rang. Amelie hung up and motioned at her guard to open the door. Myrnin entered behind him.

'Well, what was I supposed to do, just let her be taken away?'

'That is exactly right. We cannot allow one person to take this much power in Morganville. Claire seems to hold sway over all the main players in this town, but that cannot give us permission to swap the town for her.'

'I'm not suggesting anything of the sort! I'm just saying that Claire has intrinsic value to me, therefore, if we can, we should save her.'

'That is not possible, and you know that. You personally may save Claire. But unless you are willing to risk yourself, she will be fine until the end of the month, when Morley shall release her in a good condition'

At this point, Shane couldn't just stand their and listen to them discussing his girlfriends life like that. 'We have to save her. If you won't, I will. With or without your support. I cannot live without her. I love her and I will not give her to any vampire'

'Mr Collins, this is not your call. We will not allow the people of this town to suffer to save your girlfriend.'

'She is worth more than all of the vampires in this town,' turning to Michael, 'Sorry man, but she is. And I will save her, no matter what it takes. Also, I'm hoping she won't be my girlfriend fro much longer.'

Eve looked at him with a wide eyed stare, 'Seriously, that is so sweet. You know she'll say yes, don't you?'

'I was hoping so.'

Amelie and Mrynin followed the exchange with glances that moved like a tennis ball. 'Now that that is sorted: Mrynin, will you save Claire?'

'Yes, with Mr Collins and Mr Glasses help, I'm assuming?

Both teens, in unison, replied, 'Hell yeah!'


	5. Planning

*AN – In response to my last update, I write fast because everyone is being so nice with the reviews, so I think everyone likes it. If there is anything you want to happen, let me know and I will see what I can do. *

Claire stirred. The goons in Morley's car were making so much noise, for vampires, that she had no choice, really. However, what she didn't expect was the blackness that clouded the edges of her vision. All the outlines were fuzzy, as if her eyes were seeing a long distant memory, rather than what was actually happening. When Morley realised she was awake, he mumbled to the vamp nearest to her. She felt a small prick in her arm, and the world faded again.

'So what is the plan? I'm assuming, as my girlfriends life is at stake, you do have a plan, right?'

'Mr Collins, if you wish to doubt me, than you may wait at your home. If, however, you are willing to trust me, then you will do well to remember your choice.'

'Just saying man. If she is hurt, I will personally stake your ass for being responsible.'

'Mr Glass, if you don not restrain the love struck pop, I will. And my methods will be nowhere near as pleasant.'

'Shane, chill man. Claire will be fine. I promise.'

'She better. She is doing this for me and Eve. I can't believe I let her. She's what, 17? How could we do this to her?'

'Shane. Chill. She will be fine. Morley wouldn't dare hurt her.' By the look in Shane's eye, he wasn't really believing Michael, but he also understood he didn't really have a choice. 'So, just for future reference, do we have a plan?'

'No.'

'That's good to know.'

*AN – Sorry this chap is so short, im just really tired, but I wanted to give you another chapter. *


	6. Ummmm Surprise?

Shane kept assuming he would always be there for Claire, whenever she needed him. How she would feel about him, now that she knew that wasn't the case, he didn't know. He was the reason she was doing this, and he couldn't even help her. Throughout their journey, the sporadic screams that would ensue from the car in front of them would chill his blood, and make him want to jump in front of the car. Anything to stop her hurting. After a while though, the screaming stopped completely. No one in the car could decide whether that was better or worse. Michael and Mrynin spent their travelling time discussing what they were going to do. As far as Shane was concerned, he would do everything and anything to stop those torturous screams, yet he was afraid that Morley had already silenced her. Painfully.

When Claire awoke for the third time, nothing happened. Morley was looking at her with a strange glint in his eye, yet he didn't get her knocked out.

'You're blood tastes funny. More used than a normal person's blood. As if it had to work harder. The only people that taste like that have been running for a while, where as you clearly haven't. So, why would your blood taste as if it had gone round three bodies, rather than just your small frame?'

'I wouldn't know' Claire slurred. Apparently the drugs hadn't quite cleared yet. Oh well. 'Anyway, aren't you the expert on blood?'

'No, but I would probably have a better understanding than you do, you are right. So in my opinion, you're suffering form a condition that only ever affects women, normally between the ages of 14 and 40. It is quite common, and normally does no harm.' All the time he was saying this, Claire's eyes were getting wider and wider, and you could see her doing the math in her head. As it all clicked into place, she mouthed the word no, repeatedly, a sense of overwhelming fear invading he body.

Half way through their conversation, both vampires' eyes lit up. They simultaneously turned to Shane, looking astonished and almost angry. 'WHAT? What's happened?'

Michael was nearly shouting, 'You could've told us she was pregnant!'


	7. CRASH!

*AN – I thought I would give you another chapter before I go on holiday, so after this one there will be about a week while I am on holiday and can't add anything. Sorry.*

'Wh…wh…wh… WHAT THE HELL?' Shane was almost shouting with surprise. Michael and Mrynin looked shocked at the revelation at what they'd done. It was blatantly obvious Shane had know idea what they were talking about.

'Ummmmm…. Congratulations? According to Morley, Claire is about (he pauses to listen) 3 months gone.'

'Does she know?' The high pitched squeal from the car in front let Shane know the answer. 'I'll take that as a no then. Okay. Are you sure?'

'Pretty certain. Morley's just explaining to Claire now.

'This isn't possible.'

'I'm quite sure. In fact, I'm more reliable than a doctor's machinery. You can rely on my answers dear. Just to let you know, this doesn't change our agreement.'

'WHAT? You can't expect to tell me this then keep me here. Away from anyone who has any responsibility for this baby?' Claire's voice becomes increasingly high-pitched, until it can be heard from the car behind. 'I need doctors and machinery to keep my baby safe. What about Shane? He doesn't even know!'

'I'm well aware of the circumstances that Shane has found out in. If they had let us go, this would not have to happen. Yet, I warned them, so…'

Michael and Mrynin exchanged worried looks, as the screaming and screeching of tires sounded from the car in front. A loud thus, as if something very heavy, moving very fast hit something very hard, very fast. The screaming cut off very quickly. Footsteps moved away from the crash, light as a vampires, and then silenced reigned.


	8. Luv xxx

*AN- Thanks for waiting guys. I wasn't sure on your opinion of the last chapter, because so far, no one has reviewed. If you want anything in particular to happen, let me know and I will try to sort it. *

**Morley POV**

As I ran, I somehow knew I could never get away with this. Whether it was the evil glare I was getting from Mrynin; the unconscious scream from Claire, as the life slowly dripped out of her or the fast running footsteps of Michael and the slower steps of Shane, running after me. I knew without a doubt that if I didn't leave, I wouldn't survive this.

**Shane POV**

Claire was injured. If she doesn't make it, I have no idea how I will make it. Without Claire my life has no meaning. I'm not even sure I can cope with more loss. Alyssa, my mum, my dad, I can't lose Claire as well. I don't tell her I love her anywhere near as much as I should. I really do love her. I have to save her. Morley has to pay. What's worse, is if Morley is telling the truth, she has my child. My first child with the woman I love the most and the son of a bitch may have just killed them both. I don't care about the rules, if either of them is hurt, I will kill him. And Amelie. And anyone else who stands in my way.

**Claire POV**

Darkness flooded my vision as I felt the jarring impact. My hands instinctively folded around my abdomen, before I could consciously tell them to. One of my last thoughts was how unfair this was on Shane. He has lost so much, and he has done so much for me. He doesn't even know about the baby, and the first time he will find out is in the hospital. I hate Morley.

**3 DAYS LATER...**

I don't know how long it actually lasted, but the time when I was within myself felt like forever. All I could do was relive the crash. The end of my life was being repeated over and over until I couldn't bare it any more. This had to be hell. It couldn't be anything else. Then my eyes fluttered open.

The fluorescents in the ceiling glared in my eyes, and the warm hand on mine tightened till it was painful. As I turned and looked at the man that was holding my hand, I knew I was meant to be here. It was also obvious he knew about everything. The worry flooded from his eyes as he saw mine open. I loved him even more now I knew what he had given me. I may not be ready, but as long as he is happy with it, I can still have my baby. Our baby. Mine and Shane's.

*AN- I'm sorry, I know this one is really soppy, but I thought the story needed a less action packed chapter. If you don't like it, review and I won't do it again. *


	9. AN

An*

After the short holiday i took, i have noticed a severe downsize in reviews. Without these crutial writers tool i cant write want you want to read. I am very sorry to those who do review regularly, but i cant write without proof anyone is reading. If there are no reivews, i will stop writng the story.

Again, sorry to those who are reviewing, i will not delete the story, just mark it as complete

Luves Everything

xxx


	10. Amelie

AN* I know there hasn't been a chapter in a while, because no one is reviewing, but some people keep adding this story, so I feel like I should give another chapter to those secret readers out there, this one's for you*

Shane's POV

As she woke up, I honestly couldn't expect the feelings that rushed through me. I was so happy in that instant, I couldn't be sure I wasn't in heaven. Her hand curled around her abdomen, and a smile curved her lips. She really is beautiful. And mine. I knew in that moment what I was going to do.

My POV

In the back of the room, unnoticed by those within, Amelie stood, silent and glacial. If you looked at her, you would never believe the second most influential human in the history of Morganville had just nearly died. In any case, she couldn't let her go through with her upcoming pregnancy. She was far too important to lose to a child at this stage. Without her, the whole town would be defending itself from Bishop, and suffering from the degenerative disease that would eventually eradicate the vampires. No. There was no way she could lose this human to a child.

Amelie stepped forward, into Claire's line of sight. The reaction – a short space in the bleeping from the machine attached to her heart rate – was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Once she had recovered and the pleasantries had been dealt with, all of the party settled down around Claire's bed, and, with her hand still resting on her belly, they began.

Claire's POV

'This town cannot afford to lose you, therefore, you are not permitted to have your child' Amelie coolly stated.

'Bu..bu...but,'

' Mr Collins. I am not disallowing you to have a child, I am merely not allowing you to have this one,' Amelie interrupted his stuttering. I can't believe she would do this. I knew I was overreacting, but after everything I give this town, she is trying to piss me off? When I'm pregnant?

'You can't do this' In my mind, I think I was being rational.

'I can, and I will to protect my town. You are not permitted to continue with the pregnancy. That is my last word.'

'Well, it isn't mine. You are not allowed to do this. Your town needs me more than I need it. I will have this child if we decide to, and I won't bend to your will on this. Stop.' Claire added as Amelie opened her mouth to interrupt again. 'I will not let you hurt this child. My child.'

'Well, we'll see about that, now wont we.'

AN* Please don't hate me, and please please please review. *


	11. Uh Oh

**AN* Thanks to all those who have given me ideas, they are much appreciated. I'm sorry I couldn't use them all.**

3 MONTHS LATER

All was going well in the Glass House, so far. Nothing major had happened. Michael and eve were contemplating moving after being subjected to the extreme love between the other young couple, because almost any love at all is too strong for a vampire and a Goth (though they weren't really serious). Claire wasn't showing yet, so she was still going to college (much to Shane's disgust) and Amelie hadn't made a move... yet.

Little did they suspect what was about to happen.

On the way to her lessons one Thursday, Claire got a phone call. From her boss. Her vampire boss. 'Yello?'

'Claire, your leave is revoked. I need to see you in the lab now. I have already arranged it with your school teachers, telling them you were ill.'

'But,'

'No buts.' He hung up.

'Dammit'

As she pushed open the door to the not-so-secret secret lab, Claire knew this was a big mistake. 'Hello Amelie' Claire almost spat. All respect for her former slave master was lost with the threats on her child.

'Now now Claire, don't forget that I own this town, and, subsequently, you.

'You'll never own me!'

'I do. But before we get off topic, this is about your unfortunate pregnancy.'

'YOU WON'T HURT MY BABY!' screamed the very hormonal Claire. From behind her, her arms were taken and held and her head fell sideways. Two cold pin pricks rested on her neck.

'Wanna Bet?' The pin pricks bit down. Claire screamed. Amelie left. Everything went black… again.

'Mr Glass, is Mr Collins available?

'Why, whats wrong?'

'Nothing that Mr Collins cant discuss with me please.'

Turning his head away from the phone, Michael yelled shane's name.

'Hello?'

'Mr Collins? This is Dr Adams, from the maternity ward at the hospital. 'I'm ringing regarding Claire's appointment today. She never turned up for our chat. Is she feeling ok?'

'As far as I am aware, she's fine. \would it be ok if we rescheduled our appointment?'

'Of course, I understand it can be difficult to balance school and appointments. Would you like later today or another day in the week?'

'We can do later today. Thank you Dr Adams.'

Shane hung up and started dialling Claire's number, not really worried until no one picked up. He grabbed Eve's keys ( which he knew would piss her off when she found out) and drove to the college. Only to find Claire's teachers telling him her father had rung in sick for her earlier. Which Shane knew was a lie. Claire wouldn't get her dad to do that without him already knowing about the reason. Suddenly, it all fit into place.

Myrnin.

**AN* What do you think? Should she lose the baby or not? Let me know through reviews. The blue hyperlink. Please.**


	12. Locked In

**AN* I've been reading stories where the authors don't update without a certain number of reviews, so I thought I'd try it out. I'm gonna start with 5 reviews before an update, okay? Also, I'm planning on making the chapters longer, so I hope you enjoy***

APOV

I almost regretted what needed to be done. But I didn't. My people must do what I feel is best for my town, follow in the path that will best befit Morganville. So, even when my apprentice disobeys the rules, the rules say she must do what is best. Why can't she see this? I HAVE to do what is right for the town I have town for my kind. I will not allow one short-lived human to wreck an immortal lifetime's work. I just won't. I can't. She will just have to understand.

SPOV

Dammit! We should've realised something like this was going to happen. My guess is Myrnin, or Amelie. If they have done anything. Anything. To my Claire, I don't care how powerful they think they are, then they defiantly need a reality check. Collins style. That girl is carrying my child, and I love them both more than I think the vamps understand. I would, and will, do anything for them. Including kick some vampire-butt.

CPOV

I hate Myrnin. I was just starting to trust him. He was actually an alright guy, for a vampire, until he tears your neck apart. And Amelie. What I don't get, is how my little baby can irrevocably change Morganville for the worst. This tiny life that doesn't even know it is a life yet. Don't you just hate it when the world goes black...

MyPOV

As Claire was lying on the floor, a rather quiet vampire crept into the background of the not-so-secret secret lab. Morley was desperately hiding behind the preoccupied vampires in the room. Quicker than the vampires in the room could see, he was cradling Claire in his arms. Myrnin and Amelie jumped backwards with surprise (which is a difficult task for any vampire to accomplish) as he leant forward and whispered into her ear.

'Claire, come back. Don't let Amelie win.'

With nothing more than a stir coming from his words, Morley leant in again, and speaking a little louder than before, spoke:

'Claire, I'm serious. Your baby doesn't stand a chance if you don't wake up. Think about Shane, Michael, and Eve, Me, Monica, Oliver, Amelie, anything that will wake you up.'

Claire shot up in his arms. Then she slapped him with all her small body could muster. Which, in all fairness wasn't a lot. But the look on his face was worth all the effort. Then, she glanced around the room looking for the real objects of her hatred, but they weren't there. Nobody was. And the door was locked. From the outside, with a heavy duty lock, the kind that can cost thousands if you go to the wrong place. Which meant, that she was locked in a room with a vampire for company that will inevitably get hungry for her blood at some point. Amelie really could be a bitch.

SPOV

I was really starting to panic now. There was no answer on her phone, no idea where she was. For all intents and purposes, my baby was lost. Both of them. If I ever got a hold of either of them, I would stake them through the heart with a silver stake dipped in garlic and then burn their ripped up bodies. One piece at a time. On a low heat burner that takes days to warm up.

Then, I got a phone call.

'Hey baby, I need you,' a quiet, whispered voice said on the other end.

'Claire? Claire! Where are you? I've been so worried!'

'Sssssh! I'm at the lab, Shane, but I'm locked in. Amelie and Myrnin set me up. They rang the school, then when I got here, Myrnin bit me up. But when I woke up, I was locked in the room with Morley. And now neither of us can get out, and he's really hungry. But it's not his fault this time, he reminded me I needed to wake up. He saved me, this time, but now he can't help it and we need your help.'

'...'

'...'

'Shane? Are you still there? Did you hear me? We need you. Kinda like...now?

'Umm.. I'm sorry babe, I blanked out. You're okay at the minute, right?'

'Yeah, I'm ok, but I don't know how long he'll last.'

'But you'll be okay long enough for me to get Michel? I don't think I'll be able to break the lock by myself. Why can't Morley just break the door?'

'Because they change the door. It's solid silver. We're both stuck, and I'm not sure how we're gonna be able to get out. I love you Shane, and I need to tell you something.'

'Go on baby, anything you need to say,'

'Umm.. we both love you, Ok? Don't you ever forget that. No matter what happens, I will always love you, to the bottom of my heart, and nothing can ever change that, Ok?'

'Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. I'm on my way to get you now, ok? I'm going to save you, so don't give up. Ok? Wait for me. Claire? CLAIRE?'

'...'

'CLAIRE?'

'I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.' Morley said down the line to Shane.

***I've never written something this long before, so I really hope you like. So, everyone who reviews gives me a word, I'll put the first five in my next chapter. Love all my readers, and I hope you all press that little blue link. The one right under this AN***


	13. Silver Door

AN* I know, I'm really, really sorry, this has been like forever, but word crashed on my laptop and I've been really busy and real life has basically ganged up against me. So without making you wait any longer, here is chapter 13*

'CLAIRE?'

'I'm so sorry. So, so sorry.' Morley said down the line to Shane.

Shane's foot suddenly hit the floor, making the car that he'd borrowed from Eve hit the curb, which definitely wouldn't please her, but right at that moment he really didn't care.

'Morley, if you have harmed one hair on her head you will regret the day you were created'

'I swear I do not mean her any harm! I was helping her, for goodness sake! This was all Amelie, so instead of whining like bitch, why don't you get your ass down here to help your girlfriend, before something really bad happens!'

Again, Shane's foot hit the floor, but this time he spun the steering wheel so the car was facing away from 716 Lot Street and towards Myrnin's lab as he did it. He dropped the phone, and made his way there a fast as Eve's old car would make it. As soon as he got there, he was out the door and running towards the only obstacle in his way, which was when he remembered why he was going to get Michael.

'Dammit! Morley, if you're in there – which you better be – you have to open this door. I don't care that it is silver, you've got my pregnant girlfriend in there with you, so get your ass here and open this door!'

'I can't. It's not about me not being willing to, trust me, I want out as much as you want in, but I can't open that door.'

Shane huffed in annoyance. 'Well, how else do you suppose we get you guys out of there then?' There was complete silence as Morley thought, which didn't bode well for Claire's health.

'Claire, honey, are you in there? Please speak to me, I need to know you are ok.'

'She's not going to reply,' Morley said calmly, even though he could picture how Shane was reacting to that news. 'She's asleep. I couldn't cope with erratic pulse, so I evened it out for her.' Shane couldn't remember being angrier at any point in his life than he was with Morley right then. He could barely breathe past it, it was so thick, which he knew would be no use to Claire and his baby. Everything had been going so well, they should have expected something like this to be coming up soon.

'Morley, I'm going to get Michael. If you have hurt her again by the time we get back, you won't ever have to worry about your hunger again, ok?'

'I understand, Shane, though your threat seems fairly redundant considering I am in the position of power here at the minute. I won't hurt her, as long as you and your fanged muscle are back soon.' With that, Shane left.

CPOV

It felt like years since she had last been awake, which she knew wasn't a good sign. As she opened her eyes, the blurriness around the edges grew more pronounced. She finally fought the dizziness and sat up, which definitely didn't help her, but now she could at least attempt to see what was going on around her. However, all she could see was Morley, huddling near the door on the far side of the lab. Something was definitely wrong here.

'Morley?'

'Claire, you're awake. Do stay calm now dear or I shall have to hurt you again, which your young man certainly won't like. How are you feeling?'

'Like I've just been hit with a wall. Where's Shane?'

'He left just a minute ago,' at Morley's words, Claire's heart slowly shattered with thought that he had left her there. 'He went to go fetch that vampire that lowers himself with you, though what help he thinks the new born toddler will be against this giant silver door I don't know. Any chance you can get us out of here?'

As he was speaking, Claire's mind suddenly realised something that had been staring them in the face.

'The Portal. Maybe they haven't closed that yet.' Claire stood up, which brought about the dizziness again, but also moved the air around her. Morley's eyes grew wider as the scent of the blood from her head wound reached him. With this realisation he lunged for her, as he could no longer control the hunger within him whilst the temptation was so strong. There was no time for her to move, so all she could do was curl around her stomach, trying to protect the precious lives within. Morley arms closed around her, and again she felt the world go black.

MichaelPOV

'Michael! Michael! Get your ass down here now, I don't care what you'r doing, Claire needs your help man!' With his words, Michael's sense of anger at Shane for his interruption quickly turned into worry. Eve's eyes found his, echoing the same emotion. Both sets of feet were soon running down the stairs, ideas running through their heads.

'What's up with Claire? Is she ok?' Eve almost screamed the words at her roommate, and Michael could tell that his girlfriend was too close to losing it to be helpful.

'I'm sure she's fine, right Shane?'

'Not even close man. Morley and her are stuck in Myrnin's lab, behind a big silver lab, and his dinner time is calling. I don't know what to do man, for all we know, anything could be happening to her. This all Amelie's doing. Her and Myrnin have got this all sorted out!'

'Chill man. This worrying won't hep Claire, which is what we need to be doing right now. How am I supposed to help? If Morley can't get through this door then I certainly can't, and trying may only hurt our chances. I don't know what we can do.' Michael could almost see the sense of despair creep over his best friend with his words, and he felt terrible for saying them, but he had to know he wouldn't be much help to him.

'I don't know Michael, but I've got to help her. I can't leave her there!'

'Neither can we!' Michael almost shouted. 'We will figure something out to fix this, I promise you man. We won't let anything happen to her.'


	14. Gone!

CPOV

The first thing Claire realised when the room slowly started coming back to her was the pain in her head. At this point, it was quite a sharp pain that rang through her head like the bells in big ben. The next thing, however, seemed vitally more important. She then remembered she was locked in the lab with only Morley for company. Yeah, definitely more important.

With her head feeling like it had been hit with a petrol tanker – and that not being too far away from the truth – Claire sat up. She was quite impressed as the room only swam a little, which was surprising considering the level of pain in her head. But when she was only half way up, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. This exponentially increased the pain in her head, as the worry shot through it.

'Aaah! Oooh! Morley!' Claire shouted, until she realised that was only making the head hurt worse, which in turn was affecting the stomach pain.

He huffed in annoyance, as all he was trying to do was get her out of there, as well as him. It wasn't like he wasn't doing anything and she was there telling him about every little thing, complaining about everything. 'What? You annoying bimbo-'

'Shut up and call Shane, something really hurts and I can't stay in here with you any longer'

'Hurts?' Morley asked, with a slight note of fear in his voice, which started questions running in Claire's head.

'Yes. Hurts. Now call Shane. Please' as she was speaking, the pain intensified into an agonising jerk, which Claire knew couldn't be a good sign.

SPOV

'Yo! Morley, whats up man?'

'It's Claire, she asked me to call you, speak to her. I do detest being a messenger boy.' His voice raised in tone at the end, Shane presumed for Claire's benefit, though it didn't really matter to him with the words coming out of Morley's mouth.

'Hand me over.' He paused while he waited for this to happen. 'Claire? Baby, what's wrong?'

'I don't know. I think I'm ok. Where are you?' Shane could tell by the pain in her voice that she was lying, but he didn't want to call her up on it when he was still so far away. He knew that the only reason she would lie was if something was really wrong, and if that was the case he didn't really want to know.

'Ummm… 'bout 10 minutes babe. I'm driving as quickly as I can, and I've got Mikey boy and Eve in the car, so we should be able to get in now. I'm coming for you, I promise. I love you Claire.' He knew the voice was overly cheerful, and he even knew that she knew it too, but he couldn't help but try and comfort her.

'I know, I love you too.'

'Stay on the line with me honey, I don't trust Morley as far as I can through him. And I ain't no vamp, so that really ain't that far.' Judging by the weak giggle on the other end, Claire wasn't feeling any better but there still wasn't much he could do. 'I'm nearly there; I can almost see you guys.'

'Cool.' Claire had to stop before she screamed, the pain was only getting worse, but she really didn't want Shane any more worried than he already was. Amelie was so going to pay for this.

'I'm outside Claire, tell Morley he needs to pull the door as hard as he can, and you need to get as far away from the door as possible'

'Already done!'

With the two of them working on it, Shane thought that the two vamps would be able to open it, but the longer it took the more worried he got. He could tell by the look on Michaels face that something was definitely not right. The door didn't seem to be moving, which was making Shane more agitated. However, as Shan looked around, he noticed that Eve wasn't there, but looking at Michael he could almost tell that he knew.

'Hey man, where's Eve?'

'She's gone for more back up. Kicking ass, I think she said.'

'Kicking whose ass? We can't have her making it any worse!' Shane could only imagine where Eve had gone and none of those places could ever be good for them. Any of them.

'Don't worry.' Shane could hear the stress in his voice as he spoke, which only made him feel worse for what they were going through because of him. 'She's only gone to get some more muscle and .' The speed that Michael spat out those words terrified Shane, he almost couldn't understand it

'She's doing WHAT? You know what that can do to us? We can't afford to piss her off anymore!' As he was speaking he heard the door creak and groan, and with it he felt his heart skip, knowing he was that much closer to his girl and his baby. That feeling, however, was instantly changed when he heard the scream come through the door that surely belonged to said girl, his heart crashed, jerkily and painfully.

'CLAIRE!' He was only met with the kind of deafening silence that follows a loud noise. That sound was quickly broken by the crash of the door being opened, and then his own footsteps as he ran into the lab.

Only to be met with the emptiness, as Morley had disappeared as quickly as he physically could (especially considering he's a vampire, so Shane didn't have any chance of seeing him.)

Claire wasn't there.

Nobody was; the lab was empty.


End file.
